User blog:Johndoe-m9/ROZETTA’s World: All the Ties That Bind
10:49 PM (ROZETTA is seen in the streets flying back badly injured by Cathy’s attack. As she quickly gains speed and starts turning blue, she laughs maniacally. Jones is seen flying through the streets trying to catch up with ROZETTA nearly going into light-speed. When Jones is almost about to reach her, she dissapears in an instant, leaving blue sparks behind) Jones: (shocked) No! She escaped! And now I’m being trapped in this inescapable speed that I made to catch up with ROZETTA! (sees a police car) Oh damn, CAR! (As Jones is about to crash, red aura appears around him along with the car. Jones takes a closer look and much to his surprise, sees Diane) Diane: Jones?! Jones: Chief Parker?! Jasper: (using his magic) Hey guys. Jones: Jasper? (Jasper levitates Jones to the sidewalk while Diane comes out of the car) Diane: Jones and Jasper, what’s going on? First ROZETTA comes here and vanishes and then one of my best detectives comes flying to my car expecting to crash here! Jones: Because I WAS after ROZETTA. After Cathy managed to beat up with one of her powers, she intended to have herself hit so she can escape! There’s no doubt what’s she going to do next. Jasper: (sighs) I guess this is my fault then. If I noticed the projectile to be ROZETTA, this wouldn’t have happened. Jones: No Jasper, it’s my fault. I should have been closer to ROZETTA in time if she weren’t that so powerful. Alex: (hovering down with his jetpack) Guys, don’t blame yourselves over something you’re trying to achieve. If it were your fault, then we wouldn’t be a team! Diane: Alex is right. ROZETTA might not be far from this city, so have to keep an eye on her! I need to call Rook to see if he’s alright. At Old Town... (A possessed Gloria rushes at Rook, Ramirez, and Gabriel while Rita tries to start up her car. Before Gloria can attack the team, Rook “collects” her shield and throws it away, with Gabriel pushing her back with a broken piece of a lamp post. The shield comes back to Gloria as she stumbles) Rita: Martine, Mortimer! Get out of the car, now! (Martine and Mortimer exit Ride Along as Rita steps on the gas, hitting Gloria in the back. However, Gloria resists and punches Ride Along multiple times as Rita accelerates) Martine: Wha- What’s happening?! Ramirez: These punches... They are too strong for Rita’s car to handle! Gloria is acting like a madman now that’s she under Joe’s control! If she keeps this up, the engine may break! (The damage inflicted to Ride Along gets reflected back to Gloria, who attempts to block the attacks until the last punch sends her flying to the water) Rita: Sorry, Gloria. You really have to snap out of it. Guess that mind control is too powerful for your strong brain... (Ramirez shoots webs at Gloria and pulls her up. Rook gets a phonecall from Diane and answers it) Diane: (on the phone) Rook, what’s going on? Rook: (on the phone) The two Ad Astra members. They seem to survive despite Bateman’s murder and Warren’s death during the neohuman attack. We’re safe for now... Diane: (on the phone) So where are you? Rook: (on the phone) Old Town. Could you meet us here? Diane: (on the phone) Sorry, can’t. I’m busy getting the soldiers from Regiment 101 back to their home. Let’s reconvene at the precinct tomorrow. We did had a crazy and restless day. Rook: (on the phone) Alright... (Rook hangs up and sees his team in despair. He then sits down on a bench and ponders. Gabriel sits down too) Gabriel: Rook, anything alright? Rook: It’s fine. After what happened during the neohuman attacks, I went on to think about my other friends I left behind. Gabriel: What about it? Rook: My first job at Grimsborough, a promotion to Pacific Bay, and traveling around the world. Even my ancestor solved crimes in Concordia! During these journeys, I learned from every week how hard it is to hide the things that I felt is wrong and unbelievable.... Gabriel: Hmm? Rook: My colleagues’ murders. My Chief died, my partner betrayed me and then died trying to save Pacific Bay, my coroner turned out to be a SOMBRA agent, two of my good friends died thanks to them, and now I had to deal with six murders of my good friends back in 2018! I.... I’m sorry. After what Denise did, it made sense to me that victims of the people they trusted just turn out to be scapegoats and causalities for their and Denise’s personal gain and belief that everybody’s weak. Now that Denise’s dead, guess she won’t be causing chaos anymore... Gabriel: She wouldn’t be Rook. Maybe her mind wasn’t in the right place at the right time. It takes about a million of years for us humans to evolve. If she wants to introduce a new race, why not make them coexist with humans instead of acting psychotic all of the sudden? Though I wonder, what made her believe humans are weak? Rook: I don’t know, maybe poor conditions or she was just that way. We’ll see... (gets off the bench) See you tomorrow, Gabe. Gabriel: You too, Rook. Also, don’t call me Gabe... (Rook leaves while Gabriel watches Rita doing CPR on an unconscious Gloria) NAME: Meteor Indigo, USER: Jones’ Eye; Destructive Power: C, Speed: E, Range: E, Durability: A, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: A The next day... (Ramirez is seen at an old house. After trying to look inside, Ramirez kicks the door down and sees a lot of stuff filled with dust and ash. Martine comes inside and is surprised to see the house in ruins) Martine: Ugh, since when did Denise ever cleaned? Ramirez: (scans the house) 15 years ago. Thanks to Cathy’s holographic powers, we may be able to find what Denise is doing these past 15 years outside of Grimsborough. (Martine closes her eyes and senses an anomaly, prompting her to walk to it while using her spear as a cane. Ramirez sees the anomaly where Martine is walking to and follows her) Martine: My Xerdan senses allow me to detect things that stand out in this simple unsuited house, including a safe or a secret opening. (Martine gets closer to the anomaly and touches the wall. She opens her eyes and feels a depression. She then digs her fingers into the depression and begins to open it, revealing a safe) Ramirez: A safe! So that must be where Denise is hiding her stuff! (tries to move the combination lock) Darn, the lock’s jammed. Good thing I kept my lubricant webs for... Martine: (kicks the lock) AURE! Ramirez: ...or this could work too. (Ramirez opens the safe, revealing a book that doesn’t show any signs of wearing out) Martine: Strange, that livre doesn’t seem to be decaying after those 16 years. (gets the book out) It’s an autobiography, meaning that Denise has something juicy within these pages. Ramirez: It would be complicated for us to read all of this, so Gabriel and I could help! Back at the precinct... (Gabriel is seen reading the autobiography while Martine and Ramirez look on. Gabriel closes the book and puts it down) Gabriel: This is it, guys. This autobiography you gave me really belongs to Daniels! These pages start from the day she was born to the time ROZETTA was labeled a failed experiment a year after! The first page was written by the time Denise was 17. This may be exciting and complicated, but we’ll maybe now understand why Denise believed humanity is weak! Denise’s Childhood... Gabriel: Denise was born in May 7th, 1965 in St. Albans, Vermont, where everything is plain and simple. The buildings are square, the grass is green, and the sky is clear as the sun. Well, actually, there is one too many things that would change Daniels’ optimistic mind. (Many people and buildings are seen. In one building, a child goes to her home, only to be greeted with a slap by her mother. The child’s father also comes by and berates her) Gabriel: Her parents... They weren’t actually optimistic like most people. They were strict and would usually take turns beating the fun out of her, release their anger onto her face without bothering to hide their feelings, and force her to watch 24 hours of a “perfect” person’s life without any repercussions. (Denise’s parents are seen doing torturous things to her as Gabriel speaks. A young Denise is seen in a dark background and looks at her parents in despair. The parents are seen doing more worse things to her, even pushing her into an alleyway. Denise is seen walking through the streets in fear seeing many people attacking other and gangsters glaring at each other and doing other illicit activities) Gabriel: This went on before and after her parents moved to New York to straighten her out. They didn’t even allow her to sleep, serve her good meals, let her hang out with friends, and forced her into alleyways where she suddenly survived. By the time she turned 18, this turned out to be her limit when her parents refused to let her go to college. At age 18, you legally become an adult, so Denise realized that and did them in... (Denise is seen with a shovel on her hand swinging it at her mother. Now pissed off, Denise’s mother tries to grab her, only to be pushed back and hit again and again. Denise does it multiple times until her mother is unable to move. Seeing what his daughter has done, Denise’s father angrily aims his gun at Denise, but the gun backfires and explodes, setting him on fire. Denise smirks and turns her attention to her mother, finishing her off with a knife to the throat) Gabriel: It’s too disgusting to go into detail... From what I know, she buried these bodies somewhere else. With her IQ of 160, Denise was able to graduate two years after she went to college. She went on to work for S.A.R.A., but we now know that she isn’t loyal to them at all. The conditions and abuse she witnessed made her believe that she needed to make the humans stronger so they won’t be unkillable, which will turn into her quest of making a new race. (As Gabriel talks, Denise is seen going to college and then shaking hands with the head of S.A.R.A. She is later seen looking at a evolutionary chart and puts in some annotations of a Homo sapien) Gabriel: When the help of her scientists, Denise was able to create her first experiment Test Subject #1 who will be known as Rozetta Pierre in January 1st, 1992. Over these 10 years, Denise attempted to make Rozetta become stronger and resilient as she keeps feeding her information of her superiority over others. Rozetta only showed high intelligence, which was 90 IQ points more than her mother’s. 2 months after ROZETTA become 10, Denise labeled her as a failed experiment and went on to continue her work for S.A.R.A. while trying to figure out the missing component for her plan. (Denise is seen experimenting on a young Rozetta while checking any abilities. As Rozetta grows up, Denise puts an “X” on a picture of Rozetta) Gabriel: By the time Rozetta was on her own in an orphanage, Denise used her connections of S.A.R.A. to predict any incoming meteors, which turns out to be the one that is in Grimsborough today! Denise didn’t wanted anyone to find out about her secrets, so she moved away to another house that she currently lives in until her death. Martine: Well, I wouldn’t say I’m sorry for Ms Daniels, but it must very harsh to live with two abusive parents and a gang-ridden street! I once had problems too with my father over which fashion I should wore, but we now settled our differences. Ramirez: Daniels’ new house must be somewhere in this city. We didn’t even had her address five months after she died! Cathy: (entering the room) Well guys, good thing I did a little soul searching around this city! Before the meteorite landed, (shows holographic screens) Denise had this cool house in the Greens! It’s on top of the hills! Holo-Cathy: (appears behind Cathy) And it also has these cool bathrooms and hovering chair where you can... Cathy: Let’s not go into detail, Holo-me. (gives Martine, Ramirez, and Gabriel screens) Here are some details of the house in case you get confused. Martine: (throws away screen) Yeah right, like I could be confused if I can find it myself! At the Green’s hills... (Martine is seen on hills searching for Denise’s house) Martine: Well, I quit! Denise having a house with “cool bathrooms” and some “hovering chair” is just a fictional piece of crap! Why did I have to waste over 3 hours searching for some dumb... (Cathy, Gabriel, and Ramirez are seen going to Denise’s house) Martine: Maybe I was wrong... (runs to the team) Hey guys, wait up! Gabriel: Hi Martine, we’ve been walking up a few houses until we found this house. Could it really be Denise’s? Cathy: (scans the house) It is. And the black windows suggest that Denise wanted to keep it a secret. Let’s see what’s inside. (Cathy hacks a security panel, unlocking the door. Soon as the team steps in, a robot appears from the ceiling with two machine guns) Security Robot: INTRUDER ALERT. FACIAL RECOGNITION NOT IDENTIFIED. CEASE ANY RESISTANCE FOR 10 SECONDS. 9 SECONDS. 8 SECONDS. 7 SECONDS. 6 SECONDS. 5 SECONDS. (As the robot counts down, the team starts sweating in fear and walks back to the entrance and outside) Security Robot: FOUR SECONDS. THREE SECONDS. TWO SECONDS. ONE SECOND. PREPARE TO BE TERMINATED! Ramirez: But we aren’t even... (The robot fires its machine gun at the team, but Martine quickly enters and blocks the bullets with her shield while Gabriel shoots two arrows at the machine guns. Ramirez webs up the robot and pulls it down to a shredder Cathy created. Impatient of how long the shredder is taking to destroy the robot, Cathy creates a spiral in the shredder, ripping up the damaged but resisting robot) Cathy: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!! (Cathy kicks the shredder away out of the house. The shredder then explodes along with the robot as it is about to fall. Cathy starts taking a few deep breaths and relaxes on a hovering chair) Martine: You are right, Cathy. That house sure does have a cool hovering chair. Cathy: Yeah. (drinking mineral water) Wonder what would Amir think if he sees that! You guys go ahead. I need to check on my unborn child who is about to turn three months in my womb. (Martine, Gabriel, and Ramirez check on the house while Cathy relaxes feeling her abdomen. Martine goes to a bathroom and looks at it in surprise) Martine: (feeling the wall pattern) This decor. This reminds me a bit of French and Orient. It also has a fancy star-like pattern too! Denise may be despicable, but at least she has a taste for fine art. Now that she’s gone, she wouldn’t mind if I take a rest on one of her finest toilettes. (Martine pulls down her skirt and underwear and sits on the toilet. She looks at her nails for a bit and exhales a relaxing sigh. Gabriel is seen in Denise’s room searching through her bookshelf) WWWWRRRR!!! Martine: AAAAAHHHHH!!!! (Martine barges out of the bathroom with both of her skirt and underwear pulled up and falls to the floor looking at the toilet in fear and disgust. Gabriel, Ramirez, and Cathy quickly arrive) Ramirez: What happened, Martine? Martine: B- b- b- b- BATHROOM! THAT DAMN TOILET IN THE BATHROOM STABBED MY DERRIÈRE!!! Cathy: Toilet? (scans the toilet) Martine, don’t be scared. It’s just one of those advanced toilets Denise just owned. That metal thing that “stabbed” your butt is just a vacuum for your waste. If you want to urinate, (pointing to urinal) use that over there. Martine: Merci, Catherine... I’m just going to pee outside now that I don’t trust machines like Daniels’ anymore. (Martine walks outside and closes the door. Catherine goes back to the chair while Gabriel and Ramirez go back to the bedroom and kitchen respectively to find more about Denise) (Gabriel looks at somes book at the bookshelf and stops upon seeing a suspicious book. After putting one away, Gabriel grabs the book and reads it. To his surprise, he sees familiar writing and reads the title of the book, “My Next Step by Me, Denise Daniels”) Gabriel: This... This is amazing! Now that we know about Daniels’ plans and history, we can combine these together into something important! (closes the book) Chief Parker needs to see this! What else could go wrong? (A pile of books suddenly drops down onto Gabriel, knocking him down) Gabriel: Yep, I didn’t really see that coming... (Ramirez is seen in the kitchen looking through a couple of shelves. He then finds a box full of pepper spray, drugs, stun guns, and smoke grenades) Ramirez: Pepper spray? Steroids? Smoke grenades? And stun guns? That must be the work of Denise! Though that pepper spray would be fine if I have a taste! (Ramirez sprays the pepper spray on his mouth, much to his delight. He then starts to hallucinate things in the process, with his eyes and mouth turning red) Ramirez: And I didn’t know that it had ten times the kick in it! (Cathy gets up from the chair and sees Ramirez come out of the kitchen dazed and still hallucinating. Gabriel comes out too with his hair messy from the books) Gabriel: How does Denise use a lot of books for her traps? It’s not like the house is going to explode into a bunch of... (Gabriel stops talking for a moment) Cathy: What? Gabriel: Oh, I thought the house is going to explode. Just like other houses in some cartoons I saw. Let’s get out of here and find something to drink. (Gabriel, Cathy, and Ramirez go outside and see Martine swinging her cigarette kit looking around. After seeing the three, Martine puts the case away and leaves with them. In a helicopter, Philip Hoover is seen looking at the four through binoculars. He then puts them away and aims with a sniper rifle) Hoover: (talking to himself) Everything must be done under ROZETTA’s or MY orders! I don’t care about the people or anything in this city, JUST DO IT! Hoover: Pilot, stay in this position while I get a clear shot... (As the team begin walking down the hill, Ramirez is suddenly shot in the head and collapses, much to the three’s horror) Gabriel: Ramirez! (looks at Ramirez’s head) Wait, he’s not dead. (grabbing a damaged Spider-Drone) One of his toys took the shot, but it also hit Ramirez’s head, knocking him out. Hoover: Shameful, Hoover. Let’s just say it’s a practice shot. (loads the rifle) BANG! (Martine grabs the speeding bullet with her hand, but it damages it and sends Martine flying) Gabriel: Martine! Wait a minute... These bullets couldn’t have send any of our friends flying. So that means we’re facing an enemy with powerful bullets! Cathy: And we’re sure to get ourselves hit if we don’t do something! I’ll create a temporary armor for all of us if we get shot, but we need to be quick! (Cathy creates armor for the team while Hoover focuses his aim at Cathy. Seeing a helicopter far away, Gabriel aims his bow and launches a blunt arrow at the sniper, but it only manages to tap his arm and dent the helicopter a bit) Hoover: Arrows? Such primitive weapons... (aims at Gabriel) BANG! Gabriel: (punching the bullet) MUDA! (The bullet manages to destroy the armor Gabriel has, but becomes dented upon hitting it) Cathy: (putting on helmet) We better save what we need if that sniper is going to keep shooting us! Let’s go! (As the four start running down the hill, Hoover tries to find any openings for the team. With no other choice, Hoover fires the gun at the ground, making it instantly explode. The team gets pushed back, but Ramirez quickly webs the team up and passes through the projectiles, removing his armor in the process) Cathy: Ramirez, your armor! Ramirez: No time, I have to save us all! Hoover: That’s better! He revealed himself upon removing the armor! And with a bullet left before I reload, this will be the end for that pesky bug! BANG!!! (As the bullet begins going through the ground chunks, the team webbed up by Ramirez see the bullet in shock. As the bullet comes closer to Ramirez, they panic) Martine: SEÑOR RAMIREZ, WATCH OUT! THE BULLET IS NEAR YOUR HEAD!!! (As the bullet comes to Ramirez’s head as he turns around, he collapses upon getting hit) The Team: RAMIREZ!!! NOOOOO!!!!! Hoover: (smirks) Yes.. (reloads his rifle) ...and now to take care of the others too. (As the three struggle to get out of the webbing, they see his fedora floating in the air) Gabriel: What the...? What is Ramirez’s fedora doing here? It’s supposed to fall off his... (The fedora suddenly shoots out a bullet back to Hoover, who is still reloading. A pilot notices the bullet) Pilot: Sir? Isn’t that your bullet coming back at you? Hoover: Don’t be ridiculous. (inserting the clip) That shot I inflicted was fatal, so of course the bullet won’t be... (The bullet speeds through Hoover’s rifle, breaking it and making it fire a round to the engine) Hoover: Well, it’s no big deal. I can still at least aim for... (The helicopter starts emitting smoke and explodes before spinning down, leaving Hoover and the pilot to their doom. The team comes out of the webbing and checks on a unconscious Ramirez) Martine: His head is okay, it’s just only bruised. Gabriel: (looking at Ramirez’s fedora) And his hat has some webbing, which means Ramirez intended to get himself shot so he can get redirect the bullet’s path back to the shooter. The power of bullet was enough to bruise his head, marking him unconscious. Cathy: (removing her armor) Thank goodness, at first I thought he was going to have his brains blown to shreds. If more maniacs like that shooter is going to get us, then we need to start moving. Intelligence Gear! (Cathy creates three boards for the team. Martine carrying Ramirez and Gabriel grab them and slide down with them while Cathy drops down hers) Eduardo Ramirez; Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: D, Durability: A, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: C Back at the precinct... (In the screen room, Gabriel is seen reading Denise’s autobiography to the entire team including Alex, Jasper, Mortimer, Zoe, Grace, Nathan, and Ray. Sofia enters the room and sees what the team is doing) Sofia: Gabriel, amore mio. I thought we are prepared for our Roman holiday for the next four days! Diane: Sofia? How did you find us here? Gabriel: It’s not important now, Chief Parker. I have full confirmation of Denise’s actions and reasons for trying to get rid of all of Grimsborough in favor for her neohumans! Would you mind taking a seat? (Unsure but curious, Sofia sits near Martine and Rupert) Gabriel: You should know how Denise labeled Rozetta a failed experiment 10 years after she was created. After Rozetta was left for dead in the ghettos, Denise moved so nobody would expect to find the old house like hers until now. For fourteen years, Denise has been struggling of making a new species way more enhanced than the humans: which turns out to be the neohumans. Using her expertise in S.A.R.A., Denise is able to predict the incoming meteor with the component she needed. She also saw Rozetta and her group as nothing but trouble and a harassment to her plans, but she saw them as worthy to go further into the next step. Because of the 56 murders that happened in Grimsborough five years ago, Denise’s beliefs grew stronger and needed some friends over to help. (As Gabriel is speaking, Denise is seen moving away from her old town to her new home. She is later seen typing on a computer while looking over her notes. She is also seen looking through a telescope. Ad Astra is seen talking to each other while Rozetta tries to call her mother. A map of 2013 Grimsborough is seen with 56 skulls representing the murders) Gabriel: Her first friend was Shweta, who shared the same beliefs as her because of how much trouble her home country was going through. She also met Felix Murray, who was convinced that he would become stronger than the others. The third and last Denise had is Dr. Henry Liu, who believed that humankind can be developed quickly. When the meteor fell, Denise manipulated the Ad Astrans into exploiting its properties so they can rule the world, but it’s obvious she’s using them. (Denise is seen with three of her friends, Shweta, Felix, and Dr. Liu. The meteor is seen crashing down and Denise is seen talking to the Ad Astrans and giving them a set of instructions of the meteor) Gabriel: Rozetta was in charge of the dome’s creation, Julia developed her company to poison to crops with Protozane, Bateman supplied his friends’ companies with cash injections, Joe allowed admission for the dome and kept tabs on the police, and Louis made sure to keep everybody away from the meteorite. He also infected the city with the Berzelium’s gas, making about 60 people or more to commit murder in their own hands and perform atrocious acts. The dozen homeless people DreamLife captured were selected randomly and were labeled “Test Subjects #2-13”. (The Ad Astrans are seen doing the actions Gabriel speaks. Louis is also seen throwing a bunch of purple gas bombs all over the city, infecting it. Many people are seen attacking and killing other people like what Gabriel says. A dozen missing posters of homeless people are seen behind the people. They are also seen in experimental chairs ready to be injected by scientists) Zoe: Gabriel, stop right here. About Trey, one of the people I was looking for... I somehow remember him being paranoid about something... I don’t know, so I gave him a friendship braclet for luck. Ironically, he was found out by DreamLife and got kidnapped along with me... Jones: (concerned) Zoe, if you don’t feel like hearing Gabriel, just wait outside. (As Jones and Zoe go outside, Gabriel clears his throat and drinks a bottle of water) Gabriel: Zoe, a social worker who was investigating the homeless people including, caught the attention of Denise and Ad Astra. Since Denise saw Trey as troublesome, she hired Felix to take care of him. She also saw Zoe as troublesome too, so she convinced Rozetta to plant a tracker on her and have her men take her away, where she will be experimented on along with the people she was searching for. Shweta only worked for DreamLife so she can get closer and learn more about Rozetta and to also experiment the properties of Berzelium on the people with Protozane and the superhuman serum. (Zoe is seen talking to a scared Trey and gives him a friendship braclet. Trey is later seen helplessly struggling against Felix, who drugs him into sleep. Zoe is seen outside the library where Omar Al Hadawi is seen walking down the steps trying to approach her. A black car appears and quickly takes Zoe away in an instant. Zoe opens her eyes and see herself trapped in a chair with many homeless people she was searching for trapped too. Shweta is seen shaking hands with Rozetta and examining two syringes) Gabriel: Later on, Denise convinced Rozetta to hire Catherine Kelly, the one who murdered Rupert many months ago. Why she did that is that she spied on us for a couple of days to months before Rook’s return back to Grimsborough. Despite the loss, we managed to arrest Rozetta and shut down DreamLife, but that only made things worse. Using the superhuman serum borrowed from Rozetta, Denise was able to create the first neohumans with the help of Dr. Liu, transforming them into indestructible organisms as time passes on. After taking over the dome, Denise deemed Ad Astra useless and went on to continue her plans, prompting them to strike back. (Denise is seen giving a profile of Catherine Kelly to Rozetta. She is also seen taking over DreamLife’s dome along with using the superhuman serum to make a neohuman grow. As they see an embryo growing, Dr. Liu nods in delight. The remaining Ad Astra members are seen angrily looking at the dome, furious of Daniels’ betrayal) Gabriel: Feeling betrayed, Ad Astra tried to stow the police’s progress by poisoning the corn and starting up Plan Supernova. When we went after Julia Brine in Spring Fields, the Ad Astrans had Brock Perry to kill you, Rook. After Roy Loukas was murdered and Mia broke up with Brock, he accepted the deal and rigged your car into exploding. Unfortunately, Mia took the blow as she was often taking your car. Zoe and Jake also died too in Ad Astra’s strife against Denise. (Ad Astra is seen looking through their plans and marking an “X” on Denise’s face. They are later seen talking with Brock in a vineyard, with Warren holding a picture of Rook. Mia is seen sobbing at her father’s funeral and angrily dumping Brock. A desperate Brock, wanting to fix his relationship with Mia, is later seen making a deal with Warren and rigging a police car. As a depressed Mia enters and starts up the car, it explodes, killing her. Pictures of Zoe and Jake are later seen being torn and destroyed by the Ad Astrans) Gabriel: When Denise found out that we are after her when we found she was Rozetta’s mother, she escaped in a hurry to continue her plans. Likewise, she had her neohumans and the earthquake in order to prepare to destroy all of Grimsborough. The last known entry on her autobiography was when she released the neohumans, confident in their abilities. (Gabriel closes the autobiography and hands it to Diane. Soon after, everybody becomes concerned and talk with each other. Alex looks at Cathy in concern as she writes something about ROZETTA) Alex: Cathy? (Cathy turns to Alex to talk to him, only to see him locked in his position seemingly frozen) Cathy: Alex, what’s up? Alex? Alex? (moving her hand) Aleexx? Come on Alex, it’s not funny. Weird, everything’s silent... ROZETTA’s Voice: Two seconds... Three seconds... Four seconds... Five seconds... Cathy: ROZETTA?! What’s going on here?! (Cathy turns around and sees everybody frozen. She looks at Gabriel for a moment and facepalms in disgrace) Cathy: It might obvious for me... Time has stopped. But ROZETTA doesn’t seem to talk anymore after saying, “Five seconds”. Could it be her limit in this stopped time? Jones could’ve stopped time for now, but his timestop limit is only 2.5 seconds, could it be the fact I can stop time? (Cathy gets the Intelligence Gear from her pocket and looks at it) Cathy: I could possibly stop time much longer than ROZETTA. Maybe she doesn’t realize it... Maybe 8 or 10 seconds, the latter being the double of her limit. This must the reason why I keep seeing so many people unable to move all of the sudden. (Cathy is seen doing various amounts of things in her stopped time at random places. Each time she resumes the stopped time, people become confused of what is happening) Cathy: The time stop might be reaching its end, so I must return to my original position... (Cathy cleans her hair a bit before sitting down and resuming time) Alex: Cathy? What’s wrong? Cathy: Nothing. All of that ROZETTA business is making me crazy... Let’s go home. Sammy is going to miss us a lot. (As the team begins bickering, Cathy and Alex exit the screen room) Cathy King-Turner; Destructive Power: C, Speed: B, Range: A, Durability: B, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: ∞ Elsewhere... (A bloodied and still-regenerating ROZETTA is seen limping aimlessly leaving a trail of blood behind along with her damaged clothes and jewelry. She later goes to a cemetery and briefly falls down before getting up. After going through several graves, she finds one that reads “Denise Daniels”) ROZETTA: (weakened) Everything... can be... complete... I must... be complete... everything..... must be.... complete... (As ROZETTA mumbles weakly, a damaged Eyes of Heaven slowly digs through the dirt and soil before reaching the coffin. After opening it, Eyes of Heaven sees a decayed corpse of Denise with her head sewn back) ROZETTA: (laughs weakly) Denise.... must.... take this blood... This must the only way.... to reach Heaven... (As ROZETTA drips out blood to Denise’ corpse, the blood goes inside Denise and regenerates her body back to its original healthy state, even removing the sewing used for Denise’s head) ROZETTA: My blood inside Denise has regenerated her body... Although it did, it cannot regenerate her life back... she was already a corpse... (ROZETTA digs her fingers into Denise’ now-healthy corpse, sucking it dry as she absorbs her blood. After doing this, she stops bleeding and regenerates her wounds) ROZETTA: (stands up) Ahhh.... finally, now I feel almost complete. I just only one more thing... (ROZETTA holds up a beating heart containing the Meteor Gear. After opening her chest, she quickly inserts the heart into it) To be continued... Category:Blog posts